Lilly Saunders
by Taylor Lee D
Summary: Lilly was only five when her mother perished in a house fire, following the devastating event she is shipped to an orphanage; but nothing is as it seems. With the discovery of a journal from her mother comes a message that will flip Lilly's whole world upside down and sides ways. Monsters from stories and evil organisations spring out of the ground, relationships become complicated
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Lilly, my flower," Mom called from the front hall. "Hurry up, we're gonna be late!"

"Coming mommy!" I called back shoving one final bite out my breakfast toast. I swiveled the chair away from our high, dark marble counter and jumped down. My thick, maroon brown locks falling into my face; pushing them impatiently out of my face I races toward my mom. She was already at the front door, smiling as she waited patiently for me. The strawberry scent of her shampoo reached my nose as her rusty blonde hair sank to my level helping me tie the complicated bow in my troublesome laces. Straightening up, I shrugged into my power puff girls, pink backpack and ran out the door determined to beat my mom to the stairs.

I loved kindergarten! All the crafts and games, friends and story time, but my favourite part was getting to school. Every morning my mom and I would race down the stairs to my school, whoever won got to choose the bedtime story.

Mother ruffled my hair playfully as she cane up beside me at the top of the stairs. "You sure are getting fast, my baby blossom." Her soft, sweet, voice said and I beamed up at her. "On the count of three. One...two...three!" As she called the last number my foot left the stair and I flew down the creaky, wood, weather worn steps that I knew well. Mom was only a step behind me as I landed on the cement.

I gave a little victory dance, "Tonight we read Aladdin!" I told my mom, although I'm sure she already knew. Aladdin was my favourite Disney of all time.

"Okay hunny." Mom smiled down at me. Her head turned to look at a black commercial van and her smile faded a bit. "Lilly, I have a gift for you." Her smile came back and I felt my body begin to bounce; I loved gifts, all gifts. Her hand dipped into her pocket and she pulled out a gold locket embroidered with green stones that matched the emerald of my eyes, and in the shape of a heart. Picking up my hair, I let her fasten it around my neck. Using my thumb and pointer finger I popped it open; inside was a beautiful picture of my mom probably no older than seventeen and on the other side was an inscription: I will love you forever. No matter how far apart we seem I will always be with you.

After fastening the locket I jumped up and gave my mom a great, tight, bear hug, the biggest I could muster. "Thank you soooo much mommy."

She smiled back, hugging me just as ferociously. "Run along now, you'll be late if you don't hurry." With one last peck on the cheek I ran inside the school.


	2. Chapter One: Journal

Chapter one: The Journal

The screeching sound of my alarm clock woke me, groaning I reached over to press the snooze button. Hand still placed over the annoying object, I fell back into my pillow and closed my eyes hoping for a few more moments of peaceful shut eye.

"Lilly," A voice came from outside my rooms door. "Time to get up." I shoved the pillow over my ears hoping to drown out the knocker at my door. "Now Lilly or do I have to get one of the guards to come drag you out?"

"No," I groaned at the person on the other. "I'm getting up,"

"Don't be late for breakfast," Cautioned the annoying person, before they walked away satisfied.

I sighed rolling out of bed, barley catching myself on my feet. I heaved my half asleep self over to my closet, stripping out of my silk pyjama's and into the first shirt and pants that my fingers found in my over stuffed closet. Next was the bathroom, washing my face woke me up a little but when I saw my reflection as I passed my full length mirror I was shocked awake. My appearance was dreadful. My straight, dark chocolate hair looked like a tangled birds nest, dark heavy bags had settled underneath my emerald green eyes, and the outfit I so randomly picked earlier consisted of an orange and green tie-die shirt I didn't know I owned and a pair of greenish-brown sweats. I heaved another sigh and went back to my wardrobe to pick out a more suitable attire, which consisted of a plain black tee-shirt, and dark acid washed jeans. After my outfit was attended to I headed into my bathroom to tame my wild locks and put on some make-up to hide the caliginous circles that grew under my eyes after several nights of bad sleep. Once I looked presentable I looked at the obnoxious alarm clock on my nightstand to check the time.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath, I had barley had one minute to make the three minute walk to the dinning hall. If I was late for breakfast again they were going to send me talk to Dr. Davidoff about the rudeness of being late.

Not paying mind to whether or not my bedroom door had closed, I sprinted down the hall. I live at an orphanage run by a man named Dr. Davidoff; I have been here since my mother passed when I was five. The visions of the charcoal remains of my house and of my mothers face have plagued my dreams for years now making it hard to wake up in time to follow the military strict morning schedule. Around here everything is one a schedule and if you deviate from the schedule - without Davidoff's permission - three times you get a punishment that is worse then you could imagine.

My breaths come in huffs as I slid into the doors of the dinning hall. All the others turned to look at me. I paid them no mind; instead I took a glance at the watch around my wrist and nearly screamed out in joy at seeing the time just change.

"Cutting it close today aren't we Miss Saunders?" I turned to see Geoffrey my guard approach me, he didn't wear anything fancy like a suit and tie, just the gray, loose fitting, janitor style company uniform, but he always brought me my meals and walked me to and from my classes. Now not everyone - no one but me - has a guard here at the orphanage and as a result the other kids have always stared; But I was the first kid here and, all the doctors say I've got talents that make me more special then any of the others. I don't know what talents they are talking about and whenever I asked my question is ignored, but I'll never complain about getting the special treatment exceptionally when I don't have to stand in line and eat the nauseating gray slop like the rest of them.

"Sorry Geoffrey but at least I wasn't late again." I smiled at the man in the company uniform. I was one strike way from being sent down to see the head man for morning tardiness and receive punishment. "So what didn't I miss for breakfast since I made it in on time?" I asked as he led me over my usual table and pulling out my chair as I sat down.

"Two eggs scrambled two pancakes, and two slices of bacon." He said placing the plate he was holding down in front of me. Some times I wish it was like the butlers in the movies with the silver domes on top, with intricate designs along the edges accompanied with stainless steel utensils but, I'm not in some rich mansion so I guess the pre-packaged food, Dixie plate and plastic fork will have to-do.

"Thanks Geo," I say using the pet name he doesn't like, he gives me a playful glare before going back over to the door to wait for me finish. Geoffrey has been assigned to follow me around since my first week here and as a result we've become close. Although I won't go as far as to call us friends we do get along.

I have a different schedule then the other kids here; I have to go through training and more regular medical check ups. Geoffrey's job is to lead me to and from all of my classes, training, meals, check ups, and anywhere else I go. It's the high price I pay for getting special meals and one hour of down time.

When my classes finished and I was glad, not because I dislike school - I love to learn- but because it is boring. Always the same thing, learn something new, do a worksheet, next day review. Stuck in the melancholy of an average day I blindly followed Geoffrey as we left my last class of the day; it wasn't until the third wrong turn that I realized we weren't heading toward my room. Taking a better look at the hall around me I realized we were heading toward Dr. Davidoff's office. Fear slammed into me, and my heart beat began to race. Why was Geoffrey taking me to see Davidoff? Had I gotten into trouble for something? Was I caught running in the halls on my way to breakfast? I tried to control my panic as all these questions bounced about in me head.

When we finally entered Davidoff's office he was sitting behind a large, polished, dark cherry wood desk. Files and loose papers sat in straight, organized piles on either side the desk, the center work space was clear besides a small dark leather bound book, with gold lettering on the cover and an oddly shaped lock.

Davidoff was an older gentleman, with grey balding hair. Heavy prescription glasses at on the end of his nose in front of eyes with irises so dark the pupils were indistinguishable. He was holding a thin cell phone up to his ear when he spotted us. With his free hand Davidoff gestured for me to take a seat in the chair in front of his desk.

"How are you this afternoon, Miss Saunders?" He said as he placed his phone down on the desk beside the book.

"Fine sir," I said. "And you?" I asked more to be polite then with actual interest.

"That's good." He replied ignoring me question, "I'm a busy man so I'll get to the point. Dr. Fellows has been holding on to a safety deposit box that was recovered from your house after the fire. Recently she found that it had a false bottom, in the bottom was a journal that had your name on it unfortunately it's locked and without a key but we thought you would want it anyway." I was disturbed that they had been keeping something of my mothers from me without my knowledge or consent, but that feeling was pushed aside as he picked up and handed me the dark book from his desk and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I said as I reached out to take it from him. Davidoff watched me as I inspected the gold inscripted cover. "You don't know what it means to me to have something that belonged to my mother." I looked up from the book, hugging it to my chest.

"You're very welcome," He replied a smile growing on his face. "You may return to your rooms now, you should have a few minutes before dinner." He dismissed me. Geoffrey who had gone to stand at the back of the room was by my side again and he escorted me to my room.

When we reached my room I closed the door and dropped onto my bed still grasping the book to my chest. I began to fiddle with the necklace that my mother had given me the day she died; I felt click in my brain. I took off the necklace looking at the heart shape that was encrusted with emeralds. I turned it over reading the inscription that lay across my throat. _Love you, Always_ it read. With my thumb I opened the clasp looking at the pictures of my mom that were inside. Her baby blue eyes stared out at me from the picture, her strawberry blond hair was blowing in some breeze, her happy smile made me miss her even more then I did everyday. Taking a shaky breath I pushed back the tears that wanted to fall and turned to the journal. I placed my necklace over the double heart lock and it fit. I smiled and pressed down, the lock clicked and I pulled the strap - which was keeping it closed - away. Inside in clear ink was my mother's handwriting. I flipped through the pages only the first few were written on. My smile grew impossible bigger as I flipped to the first page and began to read;

_My Dearest Lilly, _  
><em>There is so much you don't yet know about yourself and about the world around you. The world is full of nasty secrets and unbelievable truths. I've always thought that I would be able to shield you, keep you safe, but it seems that that was very naïve of me. It is my dearest wish that you never have to read this letter, that my writing this is simply a paranoid action. If you are reading this then my fears have become reality and I am no longer with you. I'm sorry flower. You are so young; I haven't wanted to burden you with my troubles. Now they have become yours and I fear that they have multiplied.<em>  
><em>I need you to listen very carefully to this next part and believe what I have to say, even if it makes little sense to you right now. Everything will be clear soon, but for now you are in danger. As a result of things from my childhood people have sought after me. They are dangerous people, and view me as an experiment. Up till now they have been tracking me, trying to bring me back but I believe their plans have changed. I write this letter to you because I believe that you have became the target of these people. You'll become their next experiment if they get your hands on you and I can't bear for that to happen.<em>  
><em>I hope that this letter hasn't reached you too late. I hope that they have yet to get their hands on you. Your very special Lilly and you need to hide. You need to run from these people, hide from them. Please my flower keep yourself safe, they may show up when you lest expect them. They appear to be regular people, but they are dangerous. Don't agree to stay or go anywhere with anyone, there are few you can trust.<em>

_I'm truly sorry, _  
><em>Mom<em>

I didn't even get time to process what I read when a knock came at my door. Quickly I re-locked the journal and hung the necklace back on my neck.

"Come on in," I called to the person on the other side of the door.

Slowly the door opened revealing Dr. Fellows. She was the doctor that I got check ups with every month. She was old enough to be my grandmother with long thin hair that looked like it might have once been golden. She was always super friendly; she watched out for me the most out of the staff. We had been close since I got here when I was little. I used to have check-ups every day, they would poke me with all sorts of needles and run all kinds of scans. These check up used to scare me, but Dr. Fellows always did her best cheer me up.

"Hello Lilly, I heard Dr. Davidoff gave you a journal." She said coming to sit next to me on my bed.

"Yeah, he did." I opened my mouth to tell her about what I had found within the pages, but my tongue tied and my gut clenched. I told her about everything but it felt wrong to talk to her about this. "It's nice to have something that belonged to my mother." I followed my gut, and kept my mouth shut.

"Yes I found it among her things, I have tried to find a key but there was none. Davidoff thought that perhaps you would have an idea of how to unlock it." She said smiling as she looked at the journal I held clutched to my chest. Again warning bells began to chime in my mind, I couldn't tell her I had the key to the lock.

"He told me you found it. Thanking for giving it to me, locked or not it still makes me feel close to her again." Knowing I sucked at lying, I skipped over answering her directly.

She nodded her face fell a bit, but she managed to hold her friendly smile in place. "Your welcome my dear. If I find the key I'll be sure to give it to you."

I gave her the warmest smile I could mange without feeling like it looked too fake and said "This has been such an emotional day I hope you can understand that I'd like to get in some extra Z's."

Getting up Dr. Fellows gave me a little pat on the shoulder, "I do." she said as she headed out the door letting it close behind her.

I waited till I could no longer hear her footsteps leave my door to reopen the journal. I read over my mother's handwriting several times, trying to process everything she had wrote. The second paragraph confused me the most. Experiment? What was she talking about? What kind of experiment? Questions buzzed around my mind in circles with no answers. Who where these dangerous people? Why do I have to hide? Why couldn't I tell Dr. Fellows about the message in the journal?

_"Lilly?" a voice called from outside the door. I hid under the bed, as the door opened and the person entered the room. Fear coursed through me making my heart beat so fast it hurt. I desperately tried to control my breathing; I couldn't let them find me. A shadow feel across the floor beside the bed, and dread filled my stomach. "Lilly," The voice called again. "Come on little girl, now's not the time for a game of hide and seek." _

_"Hurry up man; you know how the doctor is when you keep him waiting." Another voice came from outside. _

_"Yea, yea, I know. Help me find her or shut up." The man inside my room snarled at his partner. A sigh came in response, followed by a set of footsteps entering the room. I could hear them shuffling around through the closest and bathroom area. I had to escape now, or they would find me. I couldn't see the doctor again, his dingy lab coat that always smelt funny and those eyes that looked at me like some sort of experimental subject. He scared me. _

_My fear crowded my senses, leaving the men's presence unknown under they were lifting the bed sheet to look under. I scooted as far back as I could in the cramped space as the hazel eyes of the guard landed on me. "Greg I found her," He said calling to his companion. "Help me lift the bed, while I grab her." _

_Greg moved lifted the bed and light hit my previously dark hiding space. No! I screamed in my mind as I tried to kick at the man reaching for me. My little kicks did no good, and a strong grip grabbed my ankle pulling me toward the man with hazel eyes. "Let me go!" I cried, still struggling desperately to escape his grasp. _

_"Sorry kid, no can do. Doc wants to see you." Fear overwhelmed me at his words and my struggling became frantic flailing as I was carried from my small, cement room. _

_"No, let me go! Please!" I cried, "Help!" I yelled at the people we encountered in the hall. I got some looks of pity from them, but no one lifted a finger to help me. Why? Why wouldn't they help me? Didn't they understand? "Help me! Please!" I called out again at the people. Again everyone turned away form my screaming. Tears ran in hot streaks down my cheeks, as we rounded a corner and toward a short, older man in a dingy lab coat._

_"Took you boys long enough, get her strapped onto the table." He commanded as he took in my flailing form. The hard I fought, the harder they held onto me. Their grip hurt my arms and legs. My limbs were tired from all my struggling and I laid there sobbing in fear as the doctor came toward me. "How are we today little one?" He asked, a weird little of curiosity filling his eyes. I flinched away from him, only to see a hint of anger run across his features. I whimpered as a nurse handed over one of the many needles which sat lined on a table next to him. The light returned to his eye as he drove the needle into my arm. _

_The liquid he injected into my arm burned in my veins, and I screamed._

My eyes snapped open as I bolted out of my dream. No not dream, memory, I corrected myself. I was drenched in sweat, and my breathing was shallow. The fear still lingered in my system as I tried to calm myself. I didn't remember falling asleep, but my nap had taken up the majority of my free time before dinner. I sighed, pulling myself from my bed. I looked one last time at my journal before placing it into my dresser drawer and walking to the washroom to clean up before dinner.


	3. Chapter Two: Following My Gut

I left my room, earlier than necessary hoping the walk would help shake the nightmare from my mind. Why would my mind have brought up such a disturbing memory after so many years? They haven't brought me in for any of those tests since I turn eight, nine years. I was mauling it over in my mind as I walked when something clicked. Something in my moms note; _you'll become their next experiment if they get your hands on you. Did those words induce the dream? I had always felt like some sort of lab rat to the doctor. A dread began to fill my stomach, causing butterflies to swarm in storms in my gut. I hadn't really thought about mom's warning, there's few I can trust, what if the people she was warning me about were people like the doctor? He was employed by Davidoff, so did that mean he was an enemy to?_

_My heart wanted to listen to my moms warning, and run. It wanted me to run from this place, to hide from Davidoff, and the doctor and whomever else they were affiliated with, my gut seemed to agree. Together the urge to run was so strong, but my mind disagreed. Logic said that people didn't do human experiments, that the needles I feared so much were just simple health tests. They wouldn't harm me, they never have. I was just being paranoid, driven by a sort of childish mother-can't-lie mentality. Still my feet refused to move me any closer to the dinning hall than I already was. I hadn't even noticed I had stopped till I tried to tell myself to move. Even if I did high tail it out of here, where would I go? I had no where else to run to, even if I was able to sneak out passed all of the guards, and electric fence, they would find me. I'd be stuck on the streets with no money, and no allies._ I tried reasoning with my gut. I couldn't just keep standing frozen in the hall someone would notice, they would ask questions; questions that I might not be able to answer.

My feet began to move even before I realized my decision. I was heading away from the dinning hall and back to my room. Once there I took a look at the clock, 4:45, glared back at me in red lights. 15 minutes before someone would come looking for me. I grabbed my mother's journal, and threw on my warmest sweater, before slipping out my door and heading for the exit. There was this one wing that wasn't used often anymore, I passed by it on my way to my training everyday, and I knew it had an exit that wasn't alarmed or guarded. I headed there, trying my best not to stand out anymore than I normally would. I passed a few people, but none of them spared me a second glance, before I reached the abandoned wing. I half ran, half walked over to the exit, holding my breath as I stepped out of the building and into a wild untrimmed lawn. There was a small, half broken down playground off to the side, and a gate opening beside it. I ran hunched over to the gate, hoping not to be noticed from one of the upper windows. There was a keypad next to the gate, it was rusted and weather beaten - I doubted it still worked - and it was topped with rusted barbwire. The whole yard was surrounded by fences with barbwire, yet unlike them the gate was chain link instead of five foot high cement. I could climb over, although I chanced being seen by a guard. It was my only escape, so I took a deep breath, sent up a prayer for good luck and grabbed the fence.

In a couple minut_es _I had reached the top, and the view was spectacular. I could see the surrounding tree line and the several different paths that lead into them. Some still had people walking near them but there was one close to me that was more overgrown then the others and free of people. Swinging my leg over the fence I climbed down a few feet before dropping into a crouch, trying to absorb the impact with my entire body like my trainer had taught me. I ran down to the path hunched over, than squatted behind a bush. I waited a minute or so to see if anyone had noticed me before turning to sprint down the path. I hoped I had at least five minutes left before my disappearance was detected as I ran. With the speed I, thank the gods, had I could make it quite far in those five minutes.

I was still barely within hearing range of the building when I herd shouts and the building's alarm went off. I knew that they would be cancelling dinner, all of the kids would be locked into their rooms, and the guards would begin area searches. It happened once before, a girl had tried to run away from the orphanage. She claimed they were monsters, that they would use their power to kill us all. No one really took he seriously, they told us she had schizophrenia. They found her in no time; she was screaming when they brought her in, I could hear them from my room. Than they just stopped, not faded but stopped. I always assumed they sedated her, but I never saw her again to ask. She had faded from my memory and I hadn't thought about her till now. Would I end up like her? Found, sedated, shipped off, and forgotten? I wasn't going to stick I round to find out, I decided as I picked up speed to my run.

I made it to a highway without anyone finding me; I could no longer hear the screaming of the alarm. The sky was darkening, and the wind was brutal. I was happy I had brought my sweater, but even it wasn't that much help against the cold. _What to do now?_ I thought I can't stop here; they'll still be searching for me. I should probably try and make it a town over before I stop. How will I get there, though? I mused over my options as I walked, and decided hitchhiking was the only logical option.

I suck out my thumb as I walked, without any success at picking up a ride. Walking wasn't getting me very far, very fast. I had used all my energy running to the highway. This is probably when they found the crazy girl. I thought to myself. No ride, no energy, the sun setting, and no where to go. _This is stupid; I should have waited to run. Planned some sort of escape, before leaping blindly into a world I hadn't seen since I was five_.

The light was barley a force in the sky when I came across a small, side of the road gas station and restaurant. There was a bench outside the restaurant, and I turned to sit. I couldn't walk much longer, my legs were like lead and my eyes were so heavy. I had to think of a way to get to the next town with my invisible funds. Someone walked out of the dinner, and with them came the delicious scents of food. My mouth watered instantly, and my stomach growled so loud the guy leaving herd it and took a double take at me. I looked away, trying my best not to look like someone who had runaway and walked down a highway for hours. Either I did a good job or the guy lost interest because he walked away without saying anything to me.

Some point in my contemplating I fell asleep. My dreams were torn apart, as usual, by the memories of my mother death. The dream was reaching its climax, and I knew any moment I would jolt awake on the bench screaming bloody murder. I was bracing myself for it when a male voice cut through the dream, pulling me out of the horror. I slowly opened my eyes to see two hazel green eyes inspecting me. He moved his face back slightly when my eyes opened but he continued to inspect me. My first thought as I stared into those hazel eyes was _They found me._

"Are you Dear Lilly?" The eyes asked me, as they stepped away to reveal the speaker. He was tall, perhaps around six foot three, and dressed in mostly black. "I'm supposed to be picking her up here," He spoke again. I made no move to respond, barley understanding his words as the blood pounded in my brain. I inspected his face, the sharp angles of his cheekbones and the strong line of his jaw. His cheen sported a short well kept goatee and a mustache rested just above his upper lip. He doesn't look familiar I thought to myself. I was certain I had seen everyone who worked at the orphanage. What if he's new? my conscience asked. "Look girly, are you Dear Lilly or not, because we need to hurry. I don't want the hassle of trying to shake some dogs off our tails." My gut wasn't warning me away, in fact quite the opposite. I felt like I could trust him. Mom said you couldn't trust anyone my conscience chimed in again, not too mention his looking for you and you've never met him before. Only the orphanage knows you're out here somewhere. My conscience was right, and although I wanted to trust him I hesitated.

"My name is Lilly," I told him hesitantly. Before he could respond there was a howl in the distance, the sound caused me to look away from the guy in front of me. I wasn't aware that there were any wolfs in this area. Just then the stranger cursed and I felt his hand grasp on my arm. Before I had a second to think I was being whisked off the bench and shoved into the passenger seat of a silver saturn sedan. He revved the engine to life and shot out of the truck stop racing out onto the highway.

He spent the next ten minutes continuously checking his rear view mirror before he relaxed. I took the time to think about my sudden change in situation. I had gone from being a runaway with no plan, to a kidnapped runaway on the way to… Where was I going? How had he known I was there? How had he known my name? My heart rate spiked with anxiety. This wasn't good.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking over at me briefly before returning his attention to the road. His tone was laced with concern and worry scrunched his eyebrows together. He reached out a hand to comfort me and I flinched away. Understanding dawned on his features as he retraced his hand, placing it back onto the steering wheel.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him.

I didn't actually expect him to answer, after all the criminals never did in movies. "To the safe house." his reply startled and confused me. My expression must of shown my emotion for he said, "Paul will be able to explain everything when we get there. He's the one told me where to find you, and that you'd need our help." His explanation caused me more confusion. Questions were buzzing around my head like angry bees. I refrained from asking them, realizing I wasn't going to get a clear enough answer. Instead I tried to distract myself with the seneray flying by, outside my window.

_I had never been good at fighting the lulling vibration of a car ride, so despite my better intentions I had drifted off to sleep. The last thing I remembered was wondering 'how far is this safe house?'. _

_Hey Guys,_

_I've been noticing that i can't edit, and it is seriously killing me. So I am in the market for a co-editor. Your name will go in a credit at the bottom of each chapter and in the synopsis. If anyone is up to the task send me a note in my PM's, in your comment or email me at lazlod123 at gmail .com  
>P.S. I do prefer to work with people over google docs<em>

_Thanks a bunch,  
>Taylor<em>


	4. Darren

Darren

_I burst from the forest. My breath ragged from running came out in laboured pants. At once the fragrance of oranges which polluted the air surrounded me. Each inhale of the scent my breathing slowed and anxiety which had built up in my veins drained. _

_Before of me was the most peaceful place I had ever seen. Row upon row of lush green trees laid out before me. They called me forward, pulling me toward the aisles. __Upon nearing the first tree I reached out my fingers resting against the rough bark. Underneath my hand I sensed the life as it pulsated throughout the tree. __'__Th__is __tree was young,__' __I thought__, __smiling to myself before turning to walk along the aisles of breathtaking trees._

_The wind __picked up my hair playing with the loose curls. I laughed as the strands tickled my neck. I felt so alive, so happy._

_A petite white cottage formed in the distance. The window frames and door were a matching royal blue. Under each window a small flower garden held white and yellow daisies. Wrapped around the entire building a porch complete with its own couple swing protruded. Smoke rose from the chimney in puffy clouds, rising up into the azure sky. 'Home' my mind sighed as I neared the house causing my smile grow, that's right this was my home._

_"There you are!" A voice called from behind me in a deep, musical tone I knew anywhere. A smile sprang it life on my face as his big strong arms came from behind capturing me. He spun me around to face him, a board smile gracing his lips. "I looked for you everywhere," _

_"Sorry, I just couldn't resist the trees." I replied pointing toward the orchard. He laughed as he grabbed my hand, bringing me toward the house. Sitting just outside the door on the front step was a woven wood picnic basket. I smelt the fresh bread and fruit as the aromas seeped out of the container. I looked up at him, my eyes full of joy._

_He returned my smile, his eyes shining. "Care for dining out with me for lunch, I found the best new place." My excitement was uncontainable._

_"Always," I replied as I stared in his perfect hazel green eyes._

I awoke to my shoulder being shaken. I tried to fight the consciousness; the dream, and its happy feelings fade. "Come on Lilly. You got to get up, we're here," Darren said, his hand still shaking my shoulder. I gave up as the last of the dream left me, listening to Darren's command to wake. I sighed seldom were my dreams pleasant, and he had to go and end it, I grumbled to myself.  
>He moved aside as I removed myself from the vehicle. I looked at the place he had brought me. 'This is what he called a safe-house?' I thought to myself.<p>

When one imagines the words safe-house they conjure up an image that's the exact opposite to this place. There was nothing safe about the termite ridden front deck, or the half rotten and peeled wood siding. The roof sloped in as if ready crumble any second. It resembled a tiny forgotten shack that would feature in a horror flick. The farther inside we got the worse things became. Trash built up in corners, the carpet was so grimy, and flat, not to mention the smell. Although you couldn't see them, the fragrance of rotting carcasses was a palpable force in the air. I used the neck of my shirt to protect my nose as I let Darren lead me through the decrepit building.

"Is this what you consider a safe house?" I asked my voice muffled by my shirt.

"Would you expect people to be hiding out here?" I supposed he was right. There was no way I would have thought someone were living here.

"You never told me your name," I sated. God knows how much he knew about me and I didn't even have his name.

"Oh my bad, I'm Darren." He replied leading me across a hallway toward a bedroom. This room was no better than the rest of the house. Darren crossed the room garbage crunching under his boots.

I watched him as he sauntered over to a large wooden wardrobe. His fitted leather jacket showed offed his broad shoulders and his dark acid washed jeans hugged him just right. The biker boots and driving gloves paired with something I couldn't quite place gave him a sharp dangerous edge.

The realization I had just checked him out hit me, causing my ears to flame red with embarrassment. I turned away distracting myself with attempting to find a sign that someone lived here. After viewing the moth eaten, mold cover mattress was on the verge of imploding in a cloud of poisonous smoke.

"Are you looking for Narnia?" I asked finished with waiting for him to finish searching the wardrobe, I wanted out of this hell hole.

From inside the closet came his deep laugh, "Not quite," he replied. Just then the whooshing sound of a sliding door spiked my interest. Avoiding the mattress I snuck in for a closer Darren where the wall should have been a passage with stairs lead down into darkness. A spike of anxiety shot through me as movie murder scenes flashed through my mind. Had he brought me here to kill me? I wondered, but instantaneously dismissed the thought. His actions spoke against him meaning me harm, but still I failed to calm my racing heart.

I didn't aware of who or what was waiting for me down there. Nor did I know enough about my escort to determine whether my assessments of his actions were correct. Backing away from the wardrobe I pointed into the awaiting abyss. "I'm not going down there."

He turned toward me, the shock evident on his face. "Why not?"

I didn't answer uncertain of what to say. If I told him the truth of my fears he would try to calm them with words I had no trust in. What good would come of that? I stared at him as I racked my brain for a response, but he beat me to the punch.

"The only safe place for you is down there. They founded this place for people like you. Nothing bad will happen, I promise." His gaze held mine, sincerity shinning in his hazel green eyes. I returned his gaze knowing mine was full of worry. My gut urged me to trust him, to follow him but my mind rebelled. My mind was torn between the two feelings.

Before I had sorted through the conflicting war in my mind a voice floated up the stairs. "Back so soon Dare?" Startled I turned toward the sound in time to witness the ascendance of the voices owner. Shock resonated through my body; the person who had emerged was…. Darren?

"Hey Travis," Darren greeted the doppelgänger. They're twins, my brain filled in for me. I had never seen twins before, at least not in person. "This is the new girl," he said gesturing toward me.

"So you're the one Ching won't stop blabbering about. Hey, I'm Travis," Travis said moving past his brother, and holding out a hand. "Please to meet you."

I pulled myself out of my shock and shook his hand, "Hi," the greeting came out meek and unsure. Something was off about this second Darren. My gut didn't urging me to trust him, in fact quite the opposite; I wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

His appearance was respectable. He looked far more cleaned up than Darren. Travis was wearing a knitted gray sweater and his face was clean shaven, he almost looked like someone you'd find at Starbucks writing poetry. Meanwhile Darren looked more like they guy you would find hanging around outside a bar near the motorcycles whistling at girls. At first glance Travis looked trustworthy, so why did I feel the need to run?

I didn't have time to inspect my emotions any further because Travis grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the open door in the wardrobe. I tried to fight against his grasped digging my heels into the floor. My attempts didn't even faze him; Travis was strong, freakishly strong. Fear snaked around my heart squeezing till I swore it would burst. I looked to Darren for help but all he offered was a small encouraging smile as he followed us to the stairs.

Darkness engulfed me as the door slid shut behind us. My breath caught in my throat at the moment of blindness before lights flickered on. Harsh fluorescent light flooded the stairs eradicating every last bit of darkness. With visibility restore Travis once again dragged me forward. His grip was too tight on my wrist, looking down I could already see the bruise forming under his hand. He tugged me forward his long stride had to keep up with. I whimpered as pain shot through my wrist at the rough action.

The descent was long, and I wondered how far underground we travelled. By the time we reached the bottom stair my wrist was numb and the fear that gripped my heart had dissipated. I no longer felt the desire to flee from Travis' presence, though that's not to say my uneasiness was completely abolished.

The dark abyss we descended to wasn't as scary as my imagination led me to believe either. In fact the place was rather homey. Dark laminate insulated the floors and the walls – although still cement – were painted a warm tan. a small cherry wood table even sat at the bottom of the stair holding fresh flowers. This place appeared totally normal. _Besides being ten feet underground_ I laughed to myself.

At last Travis released my hand, and instantly I pulled it in close rubbing out the pain. "Welcome home!" He said opening his arms gesturing to the place. I took another look around noticing the unique pictures that hung on the walls.

Was this place truly safe? Could I trust these people? I silently pondered. My thoughts were still divided. It wasn't like I could turn around now even if I made it all the way up those stairs I had no clue where I was. I was stuck here for now.

Just then my stomach rumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. Reminding me that my last meal had been lunch the day prior. Embarrassment turned my ears red at the sound, which only to deepen in colour as Travis laughed

"Follow me, we'll grab a snack." Darren said his hand landing on my shoulder ushering me down a hall to the right.

"You guys do that, and I'll tell everyone our new guest arrived." Travis called as he walked off in the other direction.

Darren walked much slower than his brother allowing me to take in my surroundings. On every wall hung a picture; some showed happy scenes with bright faces, others held documents, the rest looked to be a child's artwork. I there was no order in the arrangement of the photos it seemed as though the designer randomly picked each piece.

It felt like hours passed in the span it had taken us to arrive at the kitchen. The hallways stretched on forever, with more branching off in every direction. The place was a labyrinth I would have gotten lost if Darren had not been leading me. Darren didn't utter a single syllable on the way, perhaps letting me take things in, but the silence didn't help sped things up.

When we finally reached the kitchen it felt like I had found utopia. The air was filled with the aroma of herbs and baked bread. The aroma wrapped around me my stomach letting out a rumble with the promise of food so close.

We weren't alone in the kitchen, my stomach alerting the room's current occupant to our arrival. The woman in the room was gorgeous, so tall with brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders like a chocolate waterfall. She had a figure I would kill for and she floated around with a grace I could never hope to master. Envy stabbed through me as I watched her head snap up in our direction.

"Hey Julia," Darren greeted her. A smile grew on her lips as she turned to us. The grin showing off set of perfectly straight white teeth. "This is Lilly." He introduced me laying a hand on my shoulder and pushing me inside the room. I waved at her meekly.

"Welcome Lilly, I'm just making diner. Should be ready in about fifteen minutes, we're having lasagna." She told me enthusiastically, my stomach rumbled back with the same enthusiasm. She chuckled, "Help yourself to a snack, but not too much you don't want to ruin your appetite."

"Thank you, I won't." I replied. I was thankful for Darren cause at that moment I didn't think I could move. It was as if a wall of awkwardness was holding me back, telling me it would be rude to trespass into her kitchen to eat while she was cooking. Darren was unaffected by the wall and went straight to the fridge. He pulled out banana, gesturing to the fruit as if asking if I wanted it. I nodded; the thought of the banana destroyed the wall. Bananas had been my favourite food as a kid, mom even used to call me her little monkey. I hadn't eaten one since she died, the orphanage never let me. I could already imagine how amazing it would taste as I walked over to grab the fruit.

As I took my snack from him as Darren removed a water bottle from the fridge, taking a long chug before returning the bottle to its place. A bit of the bottles contents fell out at the corner of his mouth. Darren whipped away the strange dark liquid before sending a thank you to Julia and directing us out of the kitchen.

I followed him down the hall for a few minutes enjoying my banana, letting my mind touch on the recipes my mom owned that included bananas. Disappointment filled me as the last piece disappeared. The snack hadn't lasted long enough, and I stared at the empty peel wishing more would magically appear. With I sigh I looked up to notice Darren examining me a bemused smile on his face

"What?" I asked him. The sound came out inaudible, and I was forced to swallow. "What?" I repeated when my mouth was clear.

"Nothing, you should record yourself eating next time. It's quite entertaining." He chuckled.

I frowned at him. "He'd act no different if it was his favourite food he hadn't eaten in ten years," I grumbled under my breath as my ears turned red. I didn't like being analyzed when I ate, exceptionally when I was devouring the food as I just did. "Where are we going now?" I asked hoping to change the subject.

"I'm going to show to your room before diner." He replied leading me up a beautiful u-shaped stairway with intricately carved handles.

"And where is that?"

"Not too far," he replied steering me down a new hallway. With each turn he took I felt myself growing more and more lost. I had been looking forward to time alone in a room to sort through all that happened, but now I was hoping he wouldn't leave. If Darren left me alone there was no doubt I'd be stranded until he came back for me. I didn't understand how he navigated this maze so effortlessly; if I ever thought of going someone alone I'd be lost in an instant.

Despite the overwhelming dizziness I endured the walk to my room went faster. Darren pointed out doors to people's rooms and hallways that lead down to different areas I'd want to remember. I forgot all of it as he said it, but figured I would have time to learn my way around.

"Here we are," Darren said bring my attention to the mahogany wood door identical to the other doors. _I must place something on it if I plan to find this room again_I thought to myself as I reached out to opened the door.

There was nothing memorable about the room. The walls were the average eggshell white, on the far left side sat a bed with tan covers and a small pine dresser beside it. The room was colourless it made the room creepy and uninviting. _I needed to add to this room,_ I thought as I took in the space. But with what? I had brought nothing me all I owned now was my mother journal. Until that moment I hadn't realized just how much I lost. It wasn't like I had a lot before, but now looking around at this room the weight of all I'd lost crashed down on me. Turning around I hoped to distract myself with conversation to notice Darren hadn't followed me into the room. I looked around down the hall for him but found no trace of him.

Moving back into the room I closed the door behind me, loneliness filling me for the first time. My life had changed in such a short time; everything I knew – gone - every comfort I counted - on miles away, only uncertainty left. As I sat there with nothing to distract myself with I felt the emotion consume me. Lost in its poisonous embrace I wished Darren would come back and save me from this haunting sensation. If I left I would go insane lost in the endless twists and turns of this safe house and if I stayed here I'd be engulfed by depression.

I couldn't decide which was worse. So I laid on the bed holding my mother journal to my chest wishing I could go back to before I'd read her letter. I imagined what I'd be doing if I hadn't run away from the only home I'd ever truly known. Closing my eyes hoped to help block out the surrounding nothingness and sharpen the image of normalcy in my mind. I wished this pain would go away, I wished my mom was still here

_"Everyone to the reading circle" Mrs. Pratt's calm steady voice called over the ruckus of playful children around me. I put my doll into its proper red bin and ran to the story circle. Reading time was my favourite part of the day. We got to sit in comfy, Styrofoam filled chairs on a beautiful rainbow carpet. Best of all the student of the week got to chose the classes story for the week._

_I was just getting settled into my favourite plush purple chair when Mr.__Megenbir__'s voice came in over the P.A. system. "Lilly Sanders to the principle's office, Lilly sanders to the principal's office." The class oh'd as I looked up worriedly. I wonder what the principle wanted from me I didn't remember doing anything wrong._

_"Class calm down class," Mrs. Pratt hushed my peers, her hands pushing down on the air around her as though it would help her to lower the volume. "It's okay Lilly, go see what the principal wants." I stood hesitantly and walked to the door._

_I made my way to the office my gut doing little flips as I walked. Something bad happened, I could tell. It was just like when we found out that my grandpa had passed away. "Please don't let it be anything bad, please" I whispered to myself clutching my hands together for comfort._

_When I arrived I knew something horrible most definitely awaited me. The office lady, Mrs.__Marsen,__a woman who usually exuded happiness, was mellow and her brown eyes held nothing but pity. "Right this way Lilly" She ushered me into the room. I took a seat in front of the desk, my feet dangling off the too tall chair. I enjoyed that part of being small, the weightless feel I got from hanging my feet freely off the edge. "He'll be right with you." I swung my legs back and forth as Mrs. Marsen closed the door. I looked around the office taking in the familiar mahogany desk topped with the gold plated name tag that read Mr.__Megenbir__. Sitting in the chair next to me was an older woman with long dark black hair and a menacing aura. Her face lacked all emotion; I doubt she realized I even sat down. Her face looked as though it had been painted plastic. I was tempted to stand up and wave my hand in her face to see if she were in fact real. While I contemplated this Mr.__Megenbir__walked in. He looked around the same age statue lady and as grandpa would have been._

_"Hello Mrs.__Enright__, Lilly" He said nodding to each of us as he made his way behind his desk. His expression was grave, and my heart sink. "Lilly, this is Mrs.__Enright__. She works for Social Services; do you know what that means?" I shook my head slowly. My gut was screaming at me to ignore him. You don't want to hear the rest it cautioned. "A Social Worker is someone who helps children when something happens to their mommy and/or daddy," He spoke slowly making sure I understood what he was said. I nodded; I understood but didn't get why she was here. The feeling of dread built in my stomach making me fidget._

_He waited too long to continue and my impatience got the better of me. "What is she doing here?" I asked._

_He took a long shaky breath and shared a glance with the statue lady. "I'm sorry to say Lilly but a fire broke out at your house earlier today and..." He paused again as if the words made him physically sick. "Your Mother, she perished in the fire along with most of your belongings."_

_The words didn't sink in at first and I felt confused. What did he say? His words didn't make sense? Mrs.__Enright__noticed my confusion and spoke up. "Your mom is dead, the fire killed her." My eyes grew stretching their sockets. Impossible, I looked between the principal and the strange lady, she was joking right? It wasn't a funny joke, not funny at all_

_"No." I screamed at her jumping from the chair "You're a liar!" I pointed a finger at her. I expected her to admit it, just like I did when mom confronted me. She didn't confess, in fact her face which had been feigning concern was now blank. She almost seemed aggravated. I looked toward Mr. M's face and this time I saw concern and pity. "You're both liars!" I screamed at them "And I'll prove it to you!" I ran out of the room. Mom! I felt my mind scream. I'll show them, she isn't dead, she isn't!_

I bolted awake screaming the only thing stopping my limbs from flailing about was the weight holding them down. Tears stung my eyes the pain as raw and real as it had been that day. The weight that had been holding me steady released me and I was able sit up.

I looked to the person sitting next to me; the picture blurred my incoming tears "Darren?" I said my tears a thick tone in my voice. Before I was able to stop myself I had clung to him bawling, my tears ruining his shirt

"Lilly? What's wrong?" He asked. I didn't respond I just held onto him. Darren didn't push me away; instead he rubbed my back tried to comfort me a gesture obviously foreign to him.

He let me cry myself dry without interruption. When my emotions were finally containable I moved away from him wiping at my eyes. "I'm sorry," I hear the tears in my voice. I felt so embarrassed that I let my emotions grab a hold of me like that.

He waved off my apology, concern written throughout his expression. "Are you alright?"

**~Sorry about the length guys. Guess it kinda got away with me. I promise the next one will be a bit shorter (closer to 3,000 v.s. 4,000). I realize its been awhile since my last update, so for those who've stuck with me, thank you :D**


End file.
